


Gift for My Mom

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of Christmas fluff. Jack Hotchner enlists Morgan's help in buying a gift for his mom. Hints of JJ/Hotch and Morgan/Garcia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift for My Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I'm a little late for Christmas, but this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. Happy Holidays, everyone!

Jack Hotchner sighed as he stood outside his father's office. His aunt Jessica had dropped him off there nearly twenty minutes ago. His dad had a meeting to go to and left him in the care of his uncle Dave, but Uncle Dave was currently talking with Miss Strauss and Miss Prentiss, who was visiting for the holidays. Jack wasn't sure what they were talking about, but they were smiling and laughing and Miss Prentiss was playing with her hair. Sometimes, she touched Uncle Dave's or Miss Strauss' arm, too. Jack thought they were flirffing, but since he didn't really know what flirffing was, he could be sure. He just knew that it was what his uncle Dave tried to teach his dad to do.

Continuing to scan the room, Jack was grateful that Uncle Dave was distracted. Jack had a mission that he needed to complete and while it would be easiest to get Uncle Dave's help, he knew his uncle would turn around and tell his father. Jack didn't want his dad to know what he was up to, not that it was anything bad, just private.

Laughter drew Jack's thoughts away. He looked to his right to see Miss Penny entering the BAU with Mr. Reid. He considered briefly asking for Miss Penny's help, but she was a major gossip according to Uncle Dave. Jack was sure she wouldn't keep his secret. He disregarded Mr. Reid, too, but Uncle Dave said he didn't know much about people so Jack wasn't sure that he would be able to help. He looked down to see Ms. Blake, but he didn't know her well enough to ask for such a big favor.

Jack had just about given up and decided to ask his aunt Jessica, even though he didn't really want to, when Mr. Derek came breezing through the BAU. Jack's eyes lit up. He was perfect. "Mr. Derek! Mr. Derek!"

"Jackie-boy!" Morgan exclaimed, swinging the young boy into his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for my dad," Jack replied, "but he's in a meeting. We're going to get pizza for dinner."

Morgan grinned. "That sounds like fun."

Jack took a deep breath, gathering up all his courage. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Absolutely."

"Can-" Jack paused, glancing around to make sure that no one was listening. "Can you take me Christmas shopping? I- I want to buy a present for my mom."

Morgan felt his heartstrings pull at he studied the earnest child. He knew he couldn't say no, but he wasn't sure exactly what kind of gift one got a dead mother. "You don't want to ask your dad to help you?"

Jack shook his head. "I want it to be a surprise. I have my own money so I can buy it myself. I just can't cross the street by myself and the mall is further than that."

"It certainly is," Morgan chuckled. He took a few moments to think over Jack's question. "Tell you what? Why don't I talk to your dad and as long as he says it's okay and as long as we're not on a case, I'll take you to the mall on Saturday."

"Thank you!" Jack exclaimed, throwing his arms around Morgan.

Morgan found himself outside of his boss' house a few days later. Hotch had been immediately suspicious when Morgan asked if he could take Jack shopping. It hadn't been unexpected and Morgan had been able to placate Hotch with promises of Jack's safety with a little bit of Jack's pouting thrown in.

Morgan rang the doorbell, raising his eyebrow when Hotch answered the door. Hotch was dressed in a pair of crisp jeans and a button down black shirt; the top two buttons undone. The spicy scent of Hotch's aftershave enveloped Morgan's senses causing him to smirk.

"Hey, Hotch. Hot date?"

"What?" Hotch replied, sharply. His cheeks grew rosy. "No."

Morgan bit his bottom lip to stop from laughing aloud, but said nothing further on the subject. "So, is the little man ready?"

Jack came tearing into the hallway, his jacket and gloves already on. "I'm ready! Hi, Mr. Derek!"

"Jack," Hotch said, sternly. He knelt, holding Jack's shoulder. "I want you to listen to whatever Mr. Derek tells you to do, do you understand?" Jack nodded. "And I want you to stay with him. There will be lots of people out."

"Okay, Daddy," Jack sighed. He waited patiently at Morgan's side as they transferred his booster seat into Morgan's SUV. Jack was quiet the entire way to the mall, despite Morgan's attempts draw him out.

The mall was festive and crowded. Holiday music blared overhead and Christmas lights adorn every window. Morgan took a deep breath before stepping inside, grasping tightly onto Jack's hand.

"So, Jack, any idea on what you want to get your mom?" Morgan asked him.

"Um, no," Jack replied, distracted by a group of older boys pushing each other.

Morgan pulled him hurriedly away. "What about flowers? Moms love flowers."

Jack shook his head. "Moms get flowers all the time. I want this to be special."

"Special," Morgan repeated. He was trying to think of items that would fit on Haley's grave, assuming that was where Jack would ultimately place the item. "Okay, we can do special. What about something that's special to you? Like a toy car or a miniature soccer ball?"

"Maybe," Jack grunted, uncommitted. He proceeded to drag Morgan around the mall for the next three hours in a futile search of a present for his mom. Morgan continued to offer suggestions, but none of them sat quite right with Jack. Nearing the end of the shopping trip, they were both beginning to get discouraged.

Morgan cradled the back of Jack's head. "What do you say we get some ice cream and regroup? Maybe we can think of some ideas while we eat."

"Okay," Jack agreed, dejected. He started to allow Morgan to pull him away when a tiny ceramic ornament in the window of a card shop caught his eye. Jack ran over to the window. "That's it! That's it!"

"Really?" Morgan confirmed. He looked over the ornament. It was a cream color with a lace pattern around the edges. There was a light blue ribbon in place of a hook. Across the front was written the word "love" in flourished lettering.

Jack nodded. "It's perfect for my mom."

Morgan smiled. "I think she'll love it. Let's go get it."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCCMCMCMCMC CMCMCMCMCMCMCCMCMCMCMCM

"So, my sexy elf," Garcia purred, sauntering up to Morgan at Rossi's annual Christmas party. Morgan was standing off to the side watching the festivities, "I heard that you took a super special little boy shopping last week."

"And just where did you hear that?" Morgan asked, looking at her from the side of his eyes.

Garcia giggled. "From JJ. I'm not really sure how she found out, though." Garcia nudged in closer to Morgan. "Are you going to share what you bought?"

Morgan threw his arm around her. He lowered his lips to her ear. "If you're asking me about your Christmas gift, you're just going to have to wait until Christmas morning, Nosy Rosy."

"You're no fun," she pouted. "Can you at least share what Jack got?"

"I suppose so, but keep it to yourself. He didn't even want his dad to know," Morgan told her, conspiratorially. "He bought his mom an ornament."

Garcia looked up at him, suddenly, tears in her eyes. "That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

Morgan nodded. "It took us hours to find it, but when he saw it in the window, his eyes just lit up."

"Oh, what an amazing little boy."

"He really..." Morgan's voice trailed off as he caught sight of Jack entering the living room with a tiny box in his hand. The same box that they had had wrapped at the mall. "Hold on a minute."

Garcia turned her head to follow his gaze. "What is it?"

He tilted his head as Jack walked up to JJ, who was sitting with Henry and Hotch on the couch. "That's the box that the ornament was in."

"The one for his mom?" Morgan nodded. Garcia's eyes grew wide. "And he's giving it to JJ?" Again, Morgan nodded. "Oh my God!"

"Ssh!" he hissed, spellbound by the scene in front of him. They watched as Jack nervously handed the box to JJ. Jack fiddled with his hands while JJ opened the box and pulled out the ornament. JJ let out a single happy sob before gathering Jack into her arms, holding him tightly. She released him several minutes later with a kiss to the forehead.

"Mr. Derek! Mr. Derek!" Jack squealed, jumping into Morgan's arms. "You were right! She did love it!"

Morgan glanced at the couch where Hotch had pulled JJ into his arms, a wide smile on his face. He turned his attention back to Jack. "She certainly did. You have yourself a really great mom."

Jack grinned. "I know. She's going to be my mom for real soon." He moved his head closer, whispering to both Morgan and Garcia. "My daddy is going to ask her to marry him on Christmas."

"That's wonderful!" Garcia told him, kissing his cheek.

"I can't believe they managed to keep this a secret from us," Morgan mumbled.

Garcia shrugged. "I'm rather impressed myself."

"Hey, Mr. Derek?" Jack asked, shaking Derek's shoulder. "When are you going to give Miss Penny the ring you bought her?"

"I-" Morgan closed his eyes briefly. Opening them, he found Garcia's eyes, wet with fresh tears. "Soon, Jack. Very, very soon."

THE END


End file.
